


Beginnings

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “They don’t have to know.”





	Beginnings

“They don’t have to know.”

It has to be the sixth or seventh time Astoria has said it. Narcissa usually hates when people repeat themselves, but it’s working on her this time. Every time Astoria says it, the more she crumbles. The more she thinks that, if they’re lucky, things might just work out.

“We can’t,” she says anyway, because it’s true. Narcissa’s had affairs in her lifetime; she knows how to be discreet. But cheating Lucius is one thing, cheating Draco... “Stop asking.”

“Just once.”

“No.”

“You can be in charge.”

Narcissa shuts her eyes, sighs. They both know she would have been either way, but Astoria is using it to plead. Her bottom lip is turned in a pout, her brown eyes wide as she blinks up at her mother-in-law. Narcissa knows she’s on the verge of cracking.

“Once,” she says, pressing a finger to Astoria’s mouth when the younger woman looks as if she’s about to talk. “Never again.”

Astoria nods, a wide grin planted on her face. If Narcissa’s hand weren’t above her mouth, she’d laugh. It would be more than once and they both knew it.

“And if we get caught, you’re taking the blame.”


End file.
